Figuring it out
by daisychains123
Summary: Remus Lupin was a terrible lier. That was why 3 of his friends where up this late, wondering where he could be. The story of how James, Sirius and Peter found out the darkest secret of their friend, and of how Remus found out the true meaning of friendshi


Figuring it out

**Disclaimer: If I was JK Rowling would I need a disclaimer?**

**Hey people, this is a one-shot that popped into my head. Hope you enjoy! (Can be used as a prequel to 'How to shock McGonagall- Marauder style!' but it doesn't have to…)**

**Read & Review!**

James Potter, Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew were sitting in the empty common room. Every one else had gone home for Christmas, except for Remus Lupin, he had gone to visit a sick Aunt. This suited the other three boys perfectly, as they were discussing what was up with their friend. Remus Lupin was a terrible liar.

"I don't get it." Sirius exclaimed from the window sill, looking down on the Hogwarts grounds. "Why won't he tell us the truth? Doesn't he trust us or something?"

"Na he trusts us," said James, bent over a Transfiguration essay. "I think it must be something big for him not to tell us."

"Maybe he wants to tell us, but he can't?" suggested Peter.

"Hmm maybe Pete; I just really want to know where he goes!" James stated setting his quill down.

Sirius turned to them. "I think I know where he goes." He said quietly. He motioned at the other two, and they all looked out of the window.

Far below, there were two people. One of them disappeared down through a tree. The other stayed watching for awhile, then started heading up to the castle.

The three second years had decided by the time Madam Pomfrey disappeared underneath the shadow of Hogwarts. They were going to follow Remus and see why he was going down the trunk of the whomping willow.

It had been almost a month since the talk about Remus.

The holidays were over, teachers were handing out homework as though it were a good thing, Snape's greasy hair had successfully been turned neon pink and James had been slapped by Lily Evans four times… All was calm and normal (or as normal as it gets) at Hogwarts. That is until…

"Hey guys, I got an owl from my Grandma. Mum's had a stroke, dads looking after her at St Mungos, so I'm going to go see her tomorrow. I'm leaving around 5."

"Oh. Ok then Remus. Send our wishes to your mum." Said James, looking up from his chess game with Sirius, in which he was getting royally trounced.

Peter nodded his agreement.

"Yeah, tell her to get better soon Remy!" added Sirius. Remus rolled his eyes. He couldn't get Sirius to stop with that darn nickname.

"I will guys" Remus felt his guts clench. He hated lying to his friends. But it couldn't be helped. They wouldn't _be _his friends if he told them… the truth.

Remus had just left to go see his mum. James raised his eyebrow at Sirius, who nodded. Sirius tapped Peter on the shoulder quietly and the three of them made their way up to their dorm. They got under James' invisibility cloak and started down the stairs, through the common room, and out of the portrait hole. They ran as silently as they could down the stair case, until they reached the Entrance Hall. Remus was walking out the door being followed by Professor McGonagall.

"You know," whispered Sirius, "If I didn't know better, this would look rather suspicious."

"Shut up Sirius! And for Merlin's sake, get your mind out of the gutter!" hissed James. They were now walking down the grounds. McGonagall and Remus stopped at the vicious tree, and the invisible boys moved closer to hear what they were saying.

"- will come retrieve you in the morning. Have a…" McGonagall paused, looking for an adequate word, "safe evening Mr Lupin."

"Thank you Professor." Mumbled Remus; staring at his shoes. He looked up and sighed. "I had better go."

McGonagall smiled sadly and nodded.

'_McGonagall can smile!' _thought James, '_that's one mystery off our list… hmm only what's up with Remus? And: does Snape wash his hair left?'_

Remus picked up a long stick and… Damn! Move _McGonagall MOVE! _All three of them thought as McGonagall stood in their way of vision.

Then suddenly the whomping willow (which had been trying to attack the two visible people) froze. McGonagall nodded at Remus again, and started back to the castle.

Remus had vanished down the tree again, and as soon as he had gone down (what James assumed was a tunnel) the tree started back up again.

The trio made their way up to the castle, thinking all the way.

Remus made his way to the shrieking shack. He opened the door and went inside, locking the exit behind him. He went and huddled in the centre of the room. He could feel that it was nearing; he took off his robes and hid them in a small trap door, so that the wolf couldn't destroy them. He then went and huddled in the centre of the room. Clouds shifted, moonbeams fell across him. He knew pain as his bones cracked and took another's form. He yelled out, and then; nothing.

They were almost there when James stopped. He didn't know why, but he did. He turned and looked up at the sky, just as Remus had done around ten minutes ago. Some clouds shifted, leaving the grounds drowning in moonlight. James turned his attention to the silver-white moon… a _full _moon.

'_Could Remus be? Na he isn't-' _James' thinking was interrupted by a howl in the distance. James felt his blood cascade away from his face. It all made sense now. Not touching anything silver, always going away once a month… The night of the full moon… He felt dizzy.

"James? Are you all right mate? James!" Sirius stomped on his foot, which brought him back to his senses.

"Come on. Quick! I think I understand something."

"I'm sorry, but you think WHAT!" said Sirius, shaking his head incredulously.

The boys were sitting in their dorm and James had just informed Peter and Sirius of his suspicions.

"I told you! It all fits Sirius! He always leaves at the full moon, he never touches silver, and he looks older than he is, no offence to him, or anything but you must admit, it makes sense!" James explained yet again.

Sirius and Peter glanced at one another. It was true, but… how could it be?

"Ok, we get it. How are we going to ask him?" questioned Peter.

"Well we can hardly go up to him and say 'Hi Remus, do you by any chance have PMS? Pre-moon-syndrome? And do you turn once a month into a monster that could scare McGonagall senseless?" said Sirius sarcastically.

"Ok guys. I think I have a plan." James leant forward and let them in on his strategy.

Sirius looked impressed. "That could work"

Remus felt his eyes flutter, and he opened them, only to close them immediately to block out the beams of light filtering in through the cracks in the bordered up windows of the shrieking shack.

His eyes began to water, not because of the light, but because of the pain. He was covered in bruises and cuts from were he had bitten, scratched and blatantly harmed himself. As a wolf he didn't have anything to attack, so he attacked himself. His every bone was on fire, he had a headache that was centred right behind his eyes and his muscles were throbbing. He opened the trapdoor and pulled on his clothes. He cast a few simple healing charms to make the minor cuts and bruises heal. He didn't want to spend the rest of his life in the Hospital Wing after all. He sighed and gritting his teeth against the pain, started stumbling down the passageway.

It was later that, Remus had just been let out of the hospital wing. He was looking for the others. He had searched the common room, Great Hall, the kitchens, he had even checked the library (ok, he knew they weren't going to be there, but he wanted to get a book out.)

He was just deciding to go check the common room again when he heard someone yell his name. He turned to see Sirius running flat out towards him. Sirius skidded to a stop. "Hey Remy, listen um… this is important James has an idea, we need your help with it though."

Remus shrugged and followed Sirius, through the portrait hole. They didn't stop in the common room which surprised him, but he didn't say anything. They entered the Dorm, Sirius turned and locked the door, also placing a silencing charm so no one could hear what was being said inside.

Remus looked at the serious faces and felt a flick of fear.

James stood up. "Remus, we know."

He could hear a roaring in his ears. His eyes prickled and a single tear made a wet trail down his cheek.

_They knew, they were going to desert him. The whole school would know. He would have to leave, he would have to-_

His thoughts were interrupted by his three room mates, embracing him. He stood shocked, and was even more shaken when James led him to his bed and made him sit on it. He finally found his voice, "Y-you don't hate me?" Remus whispered looking at them all.

"Why would we hate you? It's not your fault" said James.

"Yeah I mean, we're your best friends Remus. We're not going to abandon you!" Sirius looked almost angry at the idea.

"It's not like you asked to be a werewolf." Peter voiced quietly.

_They weren't going to abandon him. He wasn't going to have to leave. They didn't hate him. _

It was in the next few hours that Remus Lupin realised that he had three wonderful friends, who accepted him for who, and what he was.

For the first time since that awful night nine years ago, Remus Lupin could truly appreciate the meaning of friendship.

**Hey hope you liked it, Read & Review. **

**This can be used as a prequel to 'How to Shock McGonagall- Marauder Style!'**


End file.
